Dice
.]] Dice for tabletop games are available from the "Props" tab of the Palette (in category "Dynamic") in Custom Rooms and in the Lounge. (There are also two dice in the last but one level of The Curse of the Crimson Cauldron quest.) Dice can be picked up by moving a controller close to a die such that the die is highlighted with a green silhouette and then pulling the trigger of the controller. The die can be dropped or thrown by releasing the trigger. .]]When a die is picked up, it is rotated into a standard orientation. This introduces a bias when rolling it. Thus, a rolled die should bounce at least twice for reasonably random results. The dice from the dice set can be wired to Circuits. Dice Cups Cups are available in the Lounge and from the "Props" tab of the Palette (in category "Kitchen"). They can be used as dice cups to reduce the risk of biased results when rolling dice. However, if a cup with more than one die is put upside-down on a surface, there is a high risk that two or more dice are stacked on each other. Thus, it is often preferable to let the dice roll out of the cup. In real life, dice cups are often used to roll dice without immediately revealing the result to other players. This is very difficult in Rec Room because peeking at the dice below a cup without rolling any of the dice is very difficult. An alternative is to roll the dice below a table such that only the players who stick their heads through the table can see the result. Also note that the dice in a cup will drop out of it when teleporting. It is often more desirable to use a bucket (from the "Props" tab of the Palette in category "Decor") rather than a cup. The dice cup has room for a maximum of 5/6 dice, and with that many, they will not roll, as the cup will be saturated. The bucket allows many dice to roll, and with it dice rolls can be rolled inside the bucket, hiding the roll, or tipped out. The bucket can also be used to easily pick up dice on the table by clipping it through the table. .]] Dice Games Many dice games can be played at the card table of the Lounge. However, dice games appear to be less popular than card games in Rec Room. This might be partly due to a lack of information about dice games. Good resources for dice games are dice-play.com, Wikipedia, and Reiner Knizia's book "Dice Games Properly Explained." Example of an Action Dice Game Most dice games are turn-based and provide very little action. "Roller Coaster" is an example of an action dice game. Reiner Knizia describes it on page 27 of the mentioned book: :This is a game for players who can roll the dice with great speed. It does not matter how often you throw. All that counts is to produce the target number quickly, very quickly. The minimum number of players is four, however, Roller Coaster plays best with six to eight around a table. Two dice are required. :Object: The aim of the game is to quickly pass the dice around the table by rolling the target number and to avoid ending up with two dice at the same time. :Play: The game progresses over several rounds. At the beginning of each round hand one die each to two players sitting opposite each other, or as near opposite as possible. When the round starts, players holding a die keep throwing it as fast as they can. If you produce a 1 Rec Room, a 6 might be preferable, hand the die to the next player on your left. In this way, both dice move around the table until one die catches up with the other. The unlucky player who ends up with both dice is out of the game. The remaining players enter into the next round until only one player remains. He is the winner. :When you get down to three players, it matters greatly which of the three starts without a die. This should be the player who eliminated the fourth player by passing him the second die. Alternatively, players can start with a number of cards and they lose a card instead of being kicked out of the game. The game ends when the first player has lost all their cards. The players with the most cards at this moment are the winners. Examples of Skill-Based Dice Games Many dice games are chance-based games, which is a great advantage for family games as all players have a chance of winning regardless of their level of skill. However, many players enjoy the challenges of skill-based games. Reiner Knizia describes a skill-based game on page 23 of the mentioned book: :Variant Twenty-Three: :This is a popular and exciting variant of Ninety-Nine with only four dice. four dice are rolled and all players simultaneously have to try to combine the four numbers to obtain the target number. The target number is always 23. The applicable operations remain the same as before: you may add, subtract, multiply and divide. have to work out without a remainder. :If the dice show 1, 2, 3, and 4, then a valid combination is: 2 x 3 x 4 - 1 = 23. If the dice show 3, 4, 5, and 6, then a valid combination is: 4 x 5 + 6 - 3 = 23. If the dice show 4, 5, 6, and 6, then a valid combination is 4 x 6 + 5 - 6 = 23. :Play as many rounds as you wish. After the dice are thrown, the first player who finds a way to make 23 stops the round. Each die must be used once in the calculation. If the player is correct, he scores one point. If he made an error, he loses one point. If no player finds a solution, the round is not scored. In the end the player with the most points wins the game. Magic Cross is an original game by forbym, which was inspired by Twenty-Three: :Five dice are rolled and all players simultaneously try to think of an arrangement of the 5 dice in a cross shape such that the sum of the 3 dice on the vertical axis of the cross equals the sum of the 3 dice on the horizontal axis. Players announce their solution by saying (or shouting) the numeric value of this sum. Apart from this, the rules are the same as for Twenty-Three. The game is significantly faster than Twenty-Three. A 2-player version with automatic scoring is available in custom room ^MagicCross. Example of a Dice Game with Bluffing One of the most popular dice games with bluffing is Mia as described on Wikipedia. In Rec Room, instead of using a dice cup, it is preferable to roll the dice below a table and stick your head through the table to look at the rolled dice. Category:Controls Category:Impromptu Games